


A Throne Meant For A King

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, No Wu!AU, Pregnant Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack is six months pregnant; his belly is nice and round and is constantly the source of his alpha's affection. Not to mention, it's made Chase incredibly horny. Like, "skip work and come home to fuck him" horny. And, as usual, he wants a good, long taste of Jack's slick.Good thing Chase's face is so comfortable.





	A Throne Meant For A King

**Author's Note:**

> hey there guys! I was supposed to publish this at like 10am but you know,,,I'm just slacking lately. But it's tasty all the same! Please enjoy!  
> (If you like this, please leave a comment below ouo)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta! You a star beau.

 

Jack recognised Chase’s scent before he saw him; he peeked his head over the back door of their minivan, rolling his eyes. Chase had pulled his car to the curb and hopped out, barely shutting it off before jogging up the driveway to tug the grocery bags from his hands.

“What are you doing home so early?” Jack asked, surrendering the bags to his alpha without a fight. Chase kissed him softly. “You weren’t worried about me, were you?” Chase let out a low huff and kissed him again, not answering his question.

“Could you get the door?” Chase asked softly. Jack was already on it, pulling his keys from the purse in the front seat. His other hand went to the slight swell of his stomach. He couldn’t help but smile at the spike of arousal he scented on the air when he did so. Chase was horny. He may have been concerned, but Jack would bet every cent he owned that Chase wanted to fuck him. The pregnancy hormones had been driving him  _ crazy.  _

After Jack had unlocked the door, he had intended to go back to the car for the rest of the groceries. But Chase was there, herding him inside with a low trill. 

“Rest,” Chase insisted. “You’re carrying a child. You’re doing enough work already.” He kissed the top of Jack’s head, and then steered him toward the couch. Jack let out a tiny huff and then took a seat, both enamoured and annoyed at the same time. “I will bring the groceries in, and put them away.” 

“You’re spoiling me,” Jack said, sitting down on the couch with a groan. He was past the point of starting to show. At five months he had a nice, round belly that had not only Chase’s attention, but a whole host of envious looks from both alphas and omegas alike. “I’m not going to want to do anything but take care of the baby once it’s born, if you keep this up.”

Chase hummed thoughtfully and Jack heard the sound of a yogurt lid opening. “I will ask you to do nothing more. You will have pushed out a tiny person, Jack. A pup. Our  _ child.  _ What more can I ask of you?” Jack looked up as he came over with the yogurt, and handed it to him with a spoon. “I’m going to get the rest of the groceries. Eat.” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead before sweeping out the door. 

Jack shook his head. “That man is ridiculous.” He took a big bite of yogurt and looked around for the remote to the TV, humming quietly to himself as he did so. He sat there flicking through the channels until Chase was done with his self-inflicted chore, and had moved his car into the driveway.

“Jack,” he purred, head dipping down so that his cheek brushed Jack’s. Jack turned toward him, spoon hanging out of his mouth. His fingers gently touched the underside of his jaw, dragging across it gently. “My beautiful omega.” He kissed across Jack’s cheek. Jack pulled the spoon out of his mouth, sighing under the affection.

“Come to bed with me,” Chase murmured.

“You could just say that you want to have sex with me, you know,” Jack replied, tilting his head back. He let out a low moan as Chase kissed him then, mouth sweet and warm against his. “I understand that my hormones are off the charts right now.” He reached his arms up to hook one around Chase’s neck. “And they’re affecting you pretty bad. You just want to fuck me into the bed, you’re so proud of that cock and knot of yours.” 

There was a low, aroused rumble building up in Chase’s throat. “Jack,” he breathed out. “Come with me to the bedroom. Now.” His fangs were so close to Jack’s neck, scraping over his jaw with as much patience as he could manage.

“Are you going to make me feel good, alpha? Going to reward me for taking your seed so well?” Jack asked teasingly. He purposefully slid a hand along his thigh, dragging it over the tight fabric of his jeans. Chase growled, nipping at his jaw, eyes focused on the hand. “Are you going to fuck me good enough that I’ll want another pup?”

Chase went quiet for a moment, as if considering the question.

“You will want to be full, always, when I am done with you,” Chase replied. “I will praise you so thoroughly. I will suck your cock  _ dry.  _ I will lick you open until there is more saliva in you than slick.” He took a step back, voice no more than a rusty growl and Jack got to his feet carefully; he rounded the couch and was instantly wrapped in the thick, heavy arms over his alpha. The scent of a brush fire rushed over him and he buried his face into Chase’s chest, taking a deep, hungry breath.

He snorted when he felt Chase’s hand on his stomach.

“You should’ve told me this morning,” Jack said, tilting his head up to look at Chase. Chase pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, dragging him, carefully, back to the bedroom.

“You looked too cute to bother,” was Chase’s huffed response, pink dusting his cheeks. “Besides, you need your rest. As I said, you are growing a pup. Perhaps two.” He drew his fingers over Jack’s stomach and nuzzled his neck. As soon as he’d found out Jack was pregnant, he’d trimmed his claws back, making sure not to leave any sort of aggressive marks when he touched him.  

What a dumb, romantic alpha.

“I say…” Jack popped his bottom lip out, laying a hand over Chase’s. He tilted his head side to side as if thinking. “I say we’re going to have twins.” He was just teasing, trying to get Chase worked up further, and by the sound of the loud keening in his ear, it was working. “Don’t get too excited. That means no extra boobs for you to play with.”

“The children will have their time with them, then they will be mine again,” Chase said offhandedly, as if it were obvious. “I want to go to the doctor again. Right after I’m done with you. Have them check.”

“You didn’t want to check last time,” Jack grunted as he was pulled into their bedroom, and then twisted to face Chase. Chase hungrily captured his mouth, leaving a breathy moan against Jack's lips.

“That was before you voiced your opinion,” Chase murmured. “You are an omega. You know your body far better than I ever will.” It was now Jack that was pushing Chase toward the bed, though not  _ physically.  _ No, he was pushing him forward with the sway of his hips and the press of his pregnant belly; it took almost  _ nothing  _ to get Jack hard these days. He was almost as horny as Chase.

Jack climbed on top of Chase as he laid back on the bed, scooting up until he was sitting on his chest, legs splayed on either side of him. He dragged his bottom lip into his mouth at the way that Chase’s nostrils flared, no doubt scenting the beginning of slick.

“I’m going to ruin your suit,” Jack informed him. He leaned over and braced his arms on either side of Chase’s face, slowly brushing their noses together. Chase growled, low and in the back of his throat, though it was welcoming. “If you let me sit here.” Chase’s hands smoothed over Jack’s thighs, as he were thinking over the situation.

“A simple ruined suit means nothing,” Chase announced. He lifted his eyes to look at Jack and the lust that Jack saw there had him salivating. “Sit on my face. Now. I want to taste the first of your slick. I want to taste how sweet you are.”

Jack keened, the noise drowning out everything, including his own thoughts. Chase’s hands went to his pants, undoing them—Jack took over as soon as he could, tugging them off a leg at a time before shuffling up, barely shoving his underwear down in time for Chase to grab his hips and yank him onto his face.

There was a muffled moan underneath him as the first of slick dripped into Chase’s mouth, his tongue eagerly lapping at his quivering entrance. Jack waited for a second or two, until Chase found a rhythm, before he started to roll his hips, grinding down against his face. Chase groaned again, gripping Jack’s hips harder, but not stopping him. In fact, he  _ welcomed  _ this. 

“So good,” Jack panted out, eyelids fluttering closed. Chase was teasing him with shallow, firm licks, barely breaching him—but it felt amazing, with how sensitive the pregnancy was making him. His hands carded through Chase's hair, yanking it out from under his head and then from its tight braid.

He whimpered as Chase nuzzled the base of his cock. He gave it a curious lick, and hummed happily when Jack whined. Chase went back to his ass, now pushing his tongue past the loosening rim of muscle to scoop out mouthfuls of slick. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jack whispered, legs shaking. Chase stroked them, trying to soothe while still trying to make him cum with focused, hungry licks. “ _ Alpha.”  _ Chase growled against him, pressing deeper and snarling.

“You're so wet,” Chase slurred, voice muffled by slick and Jack’s ass. He gave a soft lick. “You're going to stretch so beautifully on my knot.” 

“I want your knot,” Jack whined, pinning Chase's head between his thighs. He was bent over now, eyes half-open and hands uselessly combing through Chase's hair. “Please, alpha.”

Jack let out a soft grunt as he was rolled onto his back, flipped with a single turn, Chase still between his thighs. His heart squeezed as Chase looked up at him, with a nose, mouth, and chin covered in slick. His throat and tie were  _ coated  _ in it too, no doubt headed for the trash after today.

Chase pressed a kiss to Jack's stomach, coating it in his own slick with a single stretch of his throat. Jack groaned as his stomach was peppered in kisses, each one drenched in devotion. 

“You knot me so good every fucking time,” Jack panted out, knotting his fingers in Chase’s hair; he turned his neck up, wiggling against Chase and purring as he felt lips grace his mate mark. Chase nipped playfully at it, chuckling when Jack whined. “God, I want your cock so far in me that I can taste you when you cum.” 

“You are ridiculously filthy when it comes to that mouth of yours,” Chase remarked, slipping his fingers through Jack’s slick; Jack wiggled, knowing he was ready for Chase’s cock, even as two fingers eagerly pushed into him. He whined, chest rising and falling with a litany of soft moans.

“I wish I was ridiculously filthy with something else,” he managed to choke out, eyelids fluttering. Jack refused to shut them though, that was until Chase started to kiss him. The kisses were soft and gentle, each one tugging at his bottom lip or sucking at his tongue.  _ Sweet.  _ Sweeter than the slick in Chase’s mouth, and that was hard to beat. “Come on, don’t tease me, baby. Please. I need you.”

Chase hushed him quietly. “Patience.  _ Patience,  _ Jack. You always get my cock and my knot, don’t you?” He thrust his fingers in, and though it was gentle, the tips of them pressed directly against his prostate. Jack’s entire body shook and his throat convulsed as he tried to make a sound that could convey  _ exactly  _ how good that felt. “I always fuck you full. I wouldn’t tease you now.”

“But I’m ready,” Jack squeaked out, voice pitched high. “Chase, alpha, I’m so  _ ready. _ ” He rolled his hips against Chase’s fingers, the only other way he knew how to beg. “ _ Alpha. _ ” All his begging got him was teeth against his neck, barely pressing against his mate mark—Chase’s other hand played with his nipples, rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers. 

Jack knew what Chase wanted. Chase wanted him to come first. Wanted to fuck him while he was nice and oversensitive, work him through that sweet, satisfying pain that Jack loved so much. He groaned at the idea of it—Chase knew exactly how to please him, he worked  _ hard  _ to please him.

“Jack,” Chase growled out; Jack could feel his cock, hard against his thigh. Jack whimpered as his nipples were tugged at again and the fingers inside him stroked just the slightest bit harder. “Be a good omega for me.” A third finger,  _ god  _ he was so wet, they were pushing into him so easily. “Be a good omega and tell me what you want from me.”

“I want your cock,” Jack said. “I want to come on your cock, please, I want you to fill me up,” he begged, even though he felt less than empty at the moment. He was properly full with a pup, and Chase emphasised this point by brushing his hand across Jack’s stomach.

“You will, but I want to take care of you first,” Chase murmured, confirming what Jack had thought. He kissed down Jack’s chest until he found one of the partially swollen nipples and took it in his mouth, suckling at it; Jack looked down at him and nearly came at the sight of Chase, eyes glazed over, thin lips wrapped around his nipple and sucking on it gently.

It didn’t take Jack long, after that. Everything was too much. He painted the space between them a milky white, smearing it all over their bellies—Chase pulled back, fingers coming with him as a small flood of slick slipped out of Jack. The motion had Jack’s sensitive insides quivering and his body shaking further. 

Chase looked smug as he looked down at Jack, at his spent cock and his panting expression. He took a brief moment to undress, then pushed Jack’s legs apart and took his place between them. His hands smoothed up Jack’s thighs, running over the fine hair that had replaced the coarse leg hair that had been there before his pregnancy.

Jack cried out as Chase pushed into him; he heard the soft sound of Chase scenting for fear, or tearing, or anything of that nature, and when he didn’t find any, he rocked forward, listening to the soft cry he got in return.

Chase brought his hands up to cradle Jack’s face, turning it towards him.

“Okay?” he asked, running his thumbs across his cheeks.

Jack nodded desperately, even as tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. “Good,” he croaked out. “So good, so good—” He was cut off by his own whimpering plea as Chase circled his cock with his hand, giving it a firm, messy stroke that had Jack’s eyes rolling back.

If Jack asked Chase to stop, he would’ve. If he sensed any fear in him, Chase would’ve stopped. But those smooth, hard strokes deep inside Jack had him shaking and quivering; he had to grab onto Chase to stay conscious while still losing himself in the delicious oversensitivity. The hand on his cock, the once again constant, cowing pressure against his prostate—his cock was soon hard in Chase’s hand, and newfound arousal chased away the sweet pleasure-pain that came with being overstimulated.

Jack whined at the loss, but he was soon distracted by Chase biting into his neck, hungrily drawing blood with his fangs. Jack arched toward Chase, legs spread as wide as they’d go.

“What are you going to do when my stomach is too big?” Jack asked with a panting breath. Chase grabbed his thighs, pushing them up and out of his way, driving his cock in deeper, as if he was trying to breed Jack all over again.

“I’m going to grab you by your hips,” Chase grunted, nails digging into Jack’s flesh. “And bounce you up and down on my cock until you’re wet and loose enough for my knot to fit inside you. I will fuck you every day that you’ll take me, every day that this beautiful belly of yours is swollen, and every day afterward that you desire me.”

Jack was flustered; that was certainly a compliment, but he didn’t know how to respond. Instead he kissed at Chase’s neck, dragging his nails across his shoulders. He moaned loudly in his ear, letting Chase know exactly how much he appreciated how well he was fucking him.

Chase hissed when Jack bit down, blunt teeth not nearly enough to pierce his skin, but still enough to ramp up Chase’s breeding instinct. He was huffing now, nipping at every inch of Jack’s throat, scenting it relentlessly and snarling hungrily. It was amazing to lay under him, to even think that the two of them had met, had fallen in love, had  _ mated.  _ Every bit of this had been  _ crazy. _

And they were about to have a  _ baby.  _ In about three months, give or take.

Jack demanded Chase’s knot as soon as he felt it, slipping his hands up into Chase’s hair and yanking on it. He even bit him again, finding himself a bit feral for being out of heat. Chase snapped at his mate mark, sinking his fangs in and growling happily at Jack’s lust. But that didn’t get Jack the knot he wanted any sooner, only made him more sensitive, made him beg for  _ more.  _ Beg  _ harder. _

By the time Chase was ready to knot him, Jack was sobbing for it, rubbing his wet cheeks over Chase’s throat. Promising him more pups, promising him strong pups. And the moment he was knotted was  _ bliss.  _ He fell against the bed, and was then pinned there as he was bitten again, mate mark sore and bleeding, arms splayed out on either side of him.

“Jack,” Chase hummed into his neck. Jack felt fingers creep over his stomach. “Do you…?”

“No, not again. Not yet,” he croaked out, closing his eyes. “Just want you. With me.” He wrapped an arm around Chase’s neck and felt a wet tongue clean off his neck with the briefest hesitance. “Everything okay?”

“I bit you again. We’re going to have to bandage your neck.” There was a hint of distaste in his voice.

Jack snorted. “Is the big bad alpha upset because he won’t be able to play with my mate mark until it heals?” He kissed Chase’s forehead and grunted as Chase rolled the two of them over, as carefully as he was able. “I’m sorry. But I couldn’t stop you. Didn’t want to stop you.” He carefully collected Chase’s hands and pressed them to his stomach. “This is yours. I want you to mark every inch of me until everyone knows it.”

The low growl he got in return had him smiling, even though it was heavy with sleep. Chase kissed the corner of his mouth and wrapped an arm protectively around him.

“After dinner, I’ll see what I can do,” Chase murmured, running his fingers down Jack’s spine. “I would hate to leave you wanting, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, kid, you got another thing, coming, coming....  
> Welcome to the end of this fic!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Deepthroat by cupcakke
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
